Spanish Poems And Songs That Can Come From The Heart
by Rin-Youki
Summary: These are poems and songs that I made in English and then turned them into Spanish by using Google translate, so please read them. I hope you like them and not hate them, let them be something you will enjoy reading. Re-editing
1. Are You All Alone

**Hello again! Yes this is in spanish, but I will have it translated for you so you will know what it is saying. Please read it and tell me what you think. After you scroll down when you are reading the spanish, there will be the english version so that way you know what I was saying in this song. I personally made this song, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Spanish Version**_

_**"¿Estás solo en este mundo?"**_

_**"¿Sientes que nadie te lleva?"**_

_**"¿Quiere que alguien"**_

_**"entiende usted"**_

_**"¿Quieres a alguien"**_

_**"Para cuidar de usted"**_

_**"Para amarte"**_

_**"Para apreciar que"**_

_**"¿Quiere que alguien"**_

_**"¿Quieres ser tu amigo"**_

_**"Pues nunca estás solo"**_

_**"Siempre habrá"**_

_**"Alguien para usted"**_

_**"Eso está en tu corazón"**_

_**"Hay alguien significaba para"**_

_**"todos"**_

_**"Nadie está solo"**_

_**"No dejes que nada"**_

_**"Llega a usted"**_

_**"Si te sientes solo"**_

_**"Siempre estaré ahí para ti"**_

_**"Si necesitas un amigo"**_

_**"Estoy aqui para ti"**_

_**"Así respóndeme"**_

_**"¿Estás sola"**_

_**"En este mundo cruel"**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**"Are you all alone in this world"**_

_**"Do you feel like no one gets you"**_

_**"Do you wish that someone"**_

_**"Understands you"**_

_**"Do you want someone"**_

_**"To care for you"**_

_**"To love you"**_

_**"To cherish you"**_

_**"Do you wish that someone"**_

_**"Would be your friend"**_

_**"Well you are never alone"**_

_**"There will always be"**_

_**"Someone for you"**_

_**"That is in your heart"**_

_**"There is someone meant for"**_

_**"Everyone"**_

_**"No one is ever alone"**_

_**"Don't let anything"**_

_**"Get to you"**_

_**"If you feel alone"**_

_**"I will always be there for you"**_

_**"If you need a friend"**_

_**"I am here for you"**_

_**"So answer me"**_

_**"Are you all alone"**_

_**"In this cruel world"**_

* * *

**Please Review, I am redoing everything in this story.**


	2. Rainbow Butterfly

**I hope you like this new poem that I made.**

* * *

**Spanish Version**

**Un capullo está meneando**  
**Moviendo a liberarse**  
**Por último, se libera**  
**Esta cosa que estaba allí**  
**Hermosas alas de colores del arco iris**  
**Cuerpo de colores del arco iris**  
**Ninguno de los otros de la mariposa de**  
**Entendido éste**  
**Esta mariposa es importante**  
**Importante para todos mariposa de**  
**Esta mariposa es real**  
**Real como Reinas y Reyes**  
**Esta mariposa puede curar**  
**Hacer que se sientan alegría**  
**Y Felicidad**  
**Esta mariposa es uno de una especie**  
**Raro como una rosa azul**  
**Esta mariposa es la reina**  
**La reina de todas las mariposas**  
**Todo debido a que es una mariposa arco iris**

* * *

**English Version**

**A cocoon is wigging**

**Moving to free**

**Finally, it is released**

**This thing was there**

**Beautiful wings rainbow colors**

**Body of rainbow colors**

**None of the other butterfly's**

**Understood**

**This butterfly is important**

**Important for all butterfly's**

**This butterfly is real**

**Real as Queens and Kings**

**This butterfly can cure**

**Make feel joy**

**And Happiness**

**This butterfly is one of a kind**

**Rare as a blue rose**

**This butterfly is Queen**

**The queen of all butterflies**

**All because it is a rainbow butterfly**

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Dark World

**Hey everyone! I am reposting poems and songs for this story, so please bear with me. I am posting them in the order they are on my comp.**

* * *

_**Spanish Version**_

_**En este mundo**_

_**Donde nadie quiere ser**_

_**No hay esperanza**_

_**Esperanza fue tomada**_

_**Tomado por la oscuridad**_

_**La gente tiene que entender**_

_**No hay esperanza para ellos**_

_**Nadie quiere salvarlos**_

_**¿Quién quiere salvarlos?**_

_**Guarde la persona que temen**_

_**¿Quién quiere ser su esperanza?**_

_**¿Cómo se puede tener esperanza?**_

_**Cuando te temen**_

_**La oscuridad se asegura de que no hay luz**_

_**No hay luz que los salvará**_

_**El oscuro mundo es cruel**_

_**Más cruel que cualquier cosa**_

_**Más cruel que un corazón roto**_

_**Más cruel que alguien te engaña**_

_**La gente en este mundo**_

_**No quiero estar aquí**_

_**La oscuridad se está apoderando de ellos**_

_**La oscuridad es lo que temen**_

_**Ellos no tienen sentimientos**_

_**sin amor**_

_**sin corazón**_

_**sin esperanza**_

_**Bienvenido a la oscuridad**_

_**El mundo oscuro**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**In this world**_

_**Where no one wants to be**_

_**There is no hope**_

_**Hope was taken**_

_**Taken by the darkness**_

_**People need to understand**_

_**There is no hope for them**_

_**No one wants to save them**_

_**Who wants to save them?**_

_**Save the person they fear**_

_**Who wants to be their hope?**_

_**How can you have hope?**_

_**When they fear you**_

_**Darkness makes sure that there is no light**_

_**No light that will save them**_

_**The dark world is cruel**_

_**Crueler than anything**_

_**Crueler than a broken heart**_

_**Crueler than someone cheating on you**_

_**People in this world**_

_**Don't want to be here**_

_**Darkness is taking over them**_

_**The dark is what they fear**_

_**They will have no feelings**_

_**No love**_

_**No heart**_

_**No hope**_

_**Welcome to the dark**_

_**The dark world**_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Yes, I am still using google translate.**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys!**

**I am going to post a chapter everyday of poems or songs that I have for this story until I come up with more!**

**Please don't be mad at me for this, I am doing this that way I can read and relax.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rin-Youki**


	5. The Girl Name Luna

**Here is my new updated poem for y'all!**

**It is somewhat like a story just in a poem form.**

* * *

_**Spanish Version**_

_**En algún lugar, más allá de los bosques**_

_**Es una mansión**_

_**Y algo raro está sucediendo**_

_**Hay un baño japonés de edad en la parte de atrás de la mansión**_

_**La luna llena es que la noche**_

_**Luz de la luna del luna llena brilla**_

_**Luminoso en ese antiguo baño japonés**_

_**Una mujer y un hombre salir de la mansión**_

_**La mujer está embarazada**_

_**Ellos no tienen el tiempo suficiente**_

_**El bebé es muy pronto**_

_**Ella entra en el baño**_

_**Su esposo le ayuda a dar a luz**_

_**Nadie más está allí**_

_**Pero, ellos dos**_

_**Ellos son los únicos que vive allí**_

_**Nació un bebé**_

_**Una niña con el pelo azulado negruzco como el del cielo nocturno**_

_**Ojos hermosos de oro como la de la luna de la cosecha**_

_**Piel pálida como la de la blanca luna y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno**_

_**Labios del color del rojo como el de la luna roja**_

_**Y, su nombre es Luna**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**Somewhere, past the woods**_

_**Is a mansion**_

_**And something rare is happening**_

_**There is a old japanese bath in the back of the mansion**_

_**A full moon is out that night**_

_**The full moons moonlight is shining**_

_**Shining on that old japanese bath**_

_**A woman and man coming out of the mansion**_

_**The woman is pregnant**_

_**They don't have enough time**_

_**The baby is coming soon**_

_**She steps into the bath**_

_**Her husband helps her give birth**_

_**No one else is there**_

_**But, them two**_

_**They are the only ones who live there**_

_**A baby girl was born**_

_**A girl with blackish blueish hair like that of the night sky**_

_**Beautiful golden eyes like that of the harvest moon**_

_**Pale skin like that of the white moon and stars in the night sky**_

_**Lips the color of red like that of the red moon**_

_**And, her name is Luna**_

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I hope you like this new version better!**


End file.
